


Free Spirit

by Natsuki_Sawada



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Sawada/pseuds/Natsuki_Sawada
Summary: Music is more than just something people listen to. Sometimes it could connect people in a way that wouldn't be possible without it. In this case, it leads Hwitaek to an empty bar. Well, almost empty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	Free Spirit

_"You're still doing music? Why not do something more practical?"_

It is practical.

_"I don't get it. It's a song about being a loser in love but why does it sound so happy?"_

It would be boring if it was the same thing as every other love song. Why does it have to be the same as everyone else?

_"I mean it's good but did you have to add that random yeehaw in it?"_

It didn't feel complete without it. Is it too strange?

_"You're locked up in your studio all day, how can that possibly be any fun?"_

It's not about the environment that makes it fun. It can be a bit of a downside though.

_"Free spirit? Sure, let's call it that."_

Shut up.

Hwitaek heard it all. That music was a waste of time, that he needed to give it up, that it was nothing but a hobby. All of that was rubbish to him. What music meant to him couldn't be explained in words. It was his safe haven to say the least. And though he couldn't explain it himself, his music could. Not that anyone would really give it a shot.

His parents may have allowed him to go to university for music but it didn't mean that they approved. It meant that they hoped that by allowing him to actually try it out he would eventually get bored with it. He just fell more and more in love with it. What he didn't like, however, was the music that he was forced to produce because it was the 'hot' trend. 

That isn't what Hwitaek wanted to create. When he made those songs he could hear that it wasn't his music. It wasn’t what he truly wanted to make. If he didn't write what he wanted, then what was the point?

So he only wrote what was requested out front but in his own time was where his true self came out. No expectations or pressure to do this or that. He was content with this for the most part. 

He was fine being alone with his music.

* * *

  
"Wait wait wait!" Hwitaek shouted out as he ran towards the bus leaving its stop. Unfortunately, the driver didn't give him pity and left. 

He groaned loudly despite being out of breath. He was so busy in his studio that he didn't realize that he had stayed so late into the night. Now it would be roughly a half an hour until the next one. Any other day that would have been fine but now he was tired and cold and just wanted to go home.

Hwitaek looked around for maybe a convenience store he could grab a snack for the time being. But of course with his luck, there was barely anything around. He rubbed his face, letting out a sigh.

"Guess I have no choice but to wait." He went to sit down on the bench when he heard muffled rock music.

To his knowledge there shouldn't be any bars or clubs nearby that would be playing this music. What was even stranger was that it didn't sound like the typical pop that people would play at those places. This was definitely rock. And though that wasn't Hwitaek's usual music type, he couldn't help but be drawn to it.

It led him to a dingy alleyway. There was only a, not well lit, sign above his head that showed that this was a store of some sorts and not a person's house. From the faintly lit cocktail sign it looked like this was a bar?

Now standing in front of the door he could clearly hear that someone was singing. It was almost like the singer was screaming with everything that they had. So much so that Hwitaek felt actual excitement coming from it.

Hwitaek carefully opened the door. Inside was dimly lit with max 10 people inside. Those that were there didn't even pay attention to the performer on the small stage.

He found himself smiling watching them swaying to the music without a care in the world. They banged their head to the beat while still effortlessly hitting all the higher notes. It was like watching someone singing at in a karaoke room by themselves. 

The performer probably didn't even care about the number listening. The way they sang was the same as a professional would in front of thousands. Such raw vocals backed up with the emotion that Hwitaek could easily feel.

Maybe it was because he was exposed to a wide variety of music but he knew that this mystery singer had experience. There was no fear, no hesitation, no question about how to do part. It was overall, a fun stage that made Hwitaek smile despite the tone of the heavy rock melody. 

When the song finished he stood there. The performer was breathing heavy and gripping the microphone stand tightly. Slowly the singer recomposed themselves, to their surprise, seeing Hwitaek watching them intently. They crouched down on the edge of the low platform raised stage.

"You're a new face. Did you enjoy my song?" Hwitaek stuttered realizing that they were talking to him.

"Y-yes!" He took a few steps closer. "I've never heard that song before. Who's it from?"

"An original actually." The person smiled proudly at being able to call it their own.

"You made it? That's amazing. You're a really good singer by the way."

"You really think so? I'm still working on a few parts of it so I wasn't really sure how it would turn out." They explained, kind of embarrassed.

"I wouldn't have known. I really really really enjoyed it. And I'm a bit of a musician myself so I know good music when I hear one. Trust me."

They both looked into each other's eyes. Something in them clicked. Like they understood what the other was thinking at that moment. That they wanted to know more about each other.

"C-can I offer to buy you a drink? That is if you're of age of course." The stranger asked.

"I am, but I can afford my own drink. That is if you tell me your name."

They jumped down the stage and stuck a hand out to Hwitaek. "Ko Shinwon. And you?"

"Lee Hwitaek. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"So tell me. What is a great performer like you doing in this kind of establishment? And, you know, not out on a real stage." Hwitaek asked while they sipped at their beers. Both were starting to feel a bit tipsy but still managed to keep a conversation going. There was a mix of alcohol and curiosity in their system that they didn't feel any awkward tension.

"Why not? This place is plenty enough." They looked around at the other patrons that were either too drunk to function or were trying to get to that point. "Okay fine. Fair point. But hey, it dragged you in didn't it?"

They shared a short laugh. "No but seriously, why?"

"Every artist starts out somewhere. This is my beginning.

Shinwon looked over to the empty stage. Nothing was there but a single microphone stand and a practically broken stereo. "I want to - no- I will sing in front of millions. Inspire them in a way that only music can. That I can. If I start in this tiny little bar in my spare time at least I'm trying rather than waiting for my shot."

"It doesn't discourage you?"

"The small audience?"

"Everything. The drunkards here not listening, singing into the void... people who don't even believe in you." Shinwon noticed how Hwitaek's hand formed a fist on the table.

"Speaking from personal experience?" He didn't answer back. Shinwon took another sip of his beer. "Yeah. I'm not gonna lie. It is discouraging."

"Then how can you continue?"

"Things get hard. It's actually meeting you here today that I'm reminded why I'm here."

They both blushed realizing what he had said. "M-me?"

"N-not in like a fate sorta way or maybe it was but I didn't mean it that way or- I'm rambling." Past Shinwon's cool exterior it was apparent that he had an underlying goofy side. "But but! I really do believe that we met for a reason. If it means even one person in this bar who was waiting for a bus stop, that makes me happy." 

"Just one person?"

"Well if you can add a few zeros behind that one it'll be nice." They chuckled. "Whether it was zero or one, these are just numbers. I would like to reach more but one person can become two. Two can become three. Can you imagine, your music, not anyone else's, your music being praised? Someone finding a second of relief because of my music. That's why no matter what anyone says, I'm going to continue."

In their short time together Hwitaek realized one thing about the other. Shinwon was truly a pure person. He didn't have any ulterior motive. He wanted to show his music to people. With all the constant criticisms of Hwitaek's work he would be lying if it didn't affect him. He slowly drowned himself in this.

Now here was this amazing singer with no expectations. He only wanted to be himself on that stage. He explained himself in a simple way but his eyes were sparkling. And his voice when he sang showed how much it meant to him.

Shinwon opened Hwitaek with his music. All because he wanted to sing.

"Can I ask a question now?" Hwitaek nodded. "Why do you continue if it seems to bring you stress?"

He let out a sigh. Then looking back at Shinwon he could hear his voice. Its been so long since he heard anyone sing like that. "I don't think I ever really had a reason. Good music is good music. Do I really have to have a reason?"

"Does it make you happy?"

"It makes me more than happy. It can make me excited, tired, sad, relaxed. And if I hear the right song it could make me happier than I've felt in a long time."

"Just one song?" Shinwon said in the same fashion Hwitaek earlier. 

"You're quite the confident person, aren't you?"

"It's a charm point. Though I heard more people say that I'm a free spirit." Hwitaek met his eyes at that point.

"Is that what you want to be called? A free spirit?"

"Is that a bad thing?" 

_"Free spirit? Sure, let's call it that."_

"Nope. Not at all." Hwitaek felt a weight leave his shoulders denying it. He understood Shinwon. There wasn't a need to explain any further.

In this run down bar these two lost musicians found each other. Someone that had held music more than just a noise that to listen to. It was a way to express themselves. It was a place to be themselves. There was no right nor wrong. Hwitaek found refuge. Shinwon inspired to be that refuge for others. They somehow found each other here.

This was free. They were free.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ficfest. Original prompt: Person A has enjoyed music from an early age. Finding in it a refuge from an environment that does not seem to understand him. Person B aspires to become a musician in the hope that his voice will reach many people. One night, as Persona A roams the streets of the city, he can't help but be drawn to the melody that echoes off the walls of a small bar a few blocks from his home. Curious, he heads to said place. Little does he know that when he opens that door, it will not be the music that caughts his attention but the person behind it.


End file.
